


to wreck it all

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin are reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to wreck it all

_ to wreck it all_

_obi-wan and anakin are reborn_

Obi-Wan is not good with technology. But Anakin has taught him a few tricks, so he handles the recalibration just fine. _(Anakin would be done by now.)_

Stepping away from the blasted machine, Obi-Wan walks straight to the control center, meeting Yoda’s warning with one of his own. Flipping through the security recordings, he stops when the Force tells him to. And he finds—

He finds—

_“The traitors have been destroyed, Lord Sidious.”_

Distantly, he can hear Yoda sigh as he fumbles turn to holoprojector off. Tumbling, he hears himself speak.

“I should have let them _shoot_ me….”


End file.
